La Mélodie des Âmes Brisées
by Math'L
Summary: OS. Hermione Granger a un dernier service à demander à Drago Malefoy. Pourquoi la réponse de ce dernier a-t-elle était 'Viens ce soir. Enfile une jolie robe. Maquille-toi. La mort est exigeante.' ?


**La Mélodie des Âmes Brisées**

 **Disclaimer :** **Le monde, les personnages appartiennent à JK Rowling. L'idée est de moi. Quoique, après réflexion, elle me rappelle un peu la scène de début de Sin City 1.**

 **Note :** **C'est la première fois que ça m'arrive. Hier soir, j'ai été me coucher et avant de m'endormir, j'ai eu une idée d'histoire, j'ai réfléchis à comment j'allais l'écrire quand toute l'histoire s'est mise à se dérouler. J'étais persuadée que si je ne le prenais pas en note maintenant, j'allais l'oublier. Je vous présente donc un OS écrit à 1 heure du matin sur du papier brouillon ! Des fois, je me fais un peu peur. Surtout qu'en ce moment, je travaille sur un autre OS ! Bref … Bonne lecture ! On se retrouve en bas !**

 **MISE A JOUR : Fanfiction a supprimé ma fiction, mais je ne sais pas pourquoi, problème de rating peut-être. Du coup, je le change et je redoute mes prochains mails ! ^^**

\- Drago. Je sais que ça fait longtemps qu'on ne s'est pas vu mais … j'ai un service à te demander.

Le visage d'Hermione Granger était émacié. On aurait pu penser que la fin de la Guerre allait lui permettre de revivre. Mais la mort de ses meilleurs amis lors de cette dernière l'avait achevé. Elle n'était plus que l'ombre d'elle-même. Elle n'apparaissait pas en public et refusait toutes les demandes de nouvelles de ses proches. Elle était devenue un fantôme.

Le blond lui fit signe d'entrer et s'assit dans un fauteuil, lui désignant celui en face pour qu'elle s'y installe.

\- Voilà, je te le demande à toi parce que je sais que je peux te faire confiance. J'aimerais … que tu m'aides à me tuer. J'ai fait une promesse à Harry et Ron. Celle de ne pas attenter à ma vie, de vivre. Mais c'est trop dur sans eux. La vie est un supplice alors j'ai décidé de contourner ma promesse. Tue-moi. J'écrirais une lettre, laisserais mon souvenir, tu ne seras pas inquiété. Mais il n'y a qu'en toi que j'ai assez confiance. Tu ne me trahiras pas. **S'il te plaît.**

Drago pesa le pour et le contre. Cependant, il connaissait et comprenait son état d'esprit. La mort de ses amis lui pesait aussi. Et à la différence des autres, il savait que sa tristesse, son désespoir ne passerait pas. Alors, il se décida et prononça ses premiers mots depuis qu'Hermione Granger était venue lui demander de la tuer :

\- Viens ce soir. Enfile une jolie robe. Maquille-toi. La mort est exigeante.

Elle acquiesça, une lueur de reconnaissance dans les yeux. Elle se leva et partie, presque guillerette, laissant un Drago pensif.

oOo

Il était 21 heures quand la sonnette du Manoir Malefoy retentit pour la seconde fois de la journée. Drago descendit ouvrir. Pour « l'occasion », il avait revêtu son plus beau smoking noir et avait ciré ses chaussures. Il était l'élégance personnifié. Quand il laissa entrer Hermione, il prit le temps de la détailler. Elle était splendide. Elle avait revêtu une robe à bretelles moyennement larges, rouge, qui tombait jusqu'à ses pieds mais dont le côté droit était fendu jusqu'au milieu de la cuisse. Son décolleté mettait sa poitrine en valeur, sans faire vulgaire. L'arrière de sa robe était en dentelle et laisser apparaître une chute de reins à se damner, même si elle était un peu trop maigre. Elle avait de gros efforts pour masquer ses dernières semaines de désespoir et avait plutôt bien réussi.

Il lui prit délicatement la main et l'amena à ses lèvres pour lui faire un baise-main. La sentant un peu tendue, il lui dit :

\- Relax Granger, je ne vais pas te poignarder dans le hall. On va d'abord passer une bonne soirée et après, on s'occupera de te faire passer l'arme à gauche.

En réponse, elle lui tendit une fiole et un parchemin qu'il devina être les preuves de son suicide. Il les prit et les posa sur la commode de l'entrée. Il prit ensuite sa main et la guida jusque dans la salle à manger où la table était dressée pour deux personnes. Il l'amena à une place où il tira la chaise pour qu'elle puisse s'asseoir. Ensuite, il prit place en face d'elle.

Il appela l'elfe de maison pour qu'il serve entrée et boisson et lança la conversation.

oOo

Le repas avait été agréable et la conversation soutenue. Hermione en avait presque oublié ses projets macabres. Mais l'idée qu'elle ne puisse jamais raconter ce dîner à ses meilleurs amis fit disparaître l'éclat de joie qui était jusqu'à présent dans ses pupilles.

Drago le remarqua et décida de la distraire un peu. Il demanda à l'elfe de maison de tout débarrasser et proposa à son ennemi d'antan de boire un digestif. Cette dernière accepta et il leur servit un verre de Cointreau *. Ensuite, d'un coup de baguette, il mit en marche le gramophone qui fit retentir une douce mélodie. L'ancien Serpentard se dirigea vers la jeune femme et lui tendit la main pour l'inviter à danser, ce qu'elle accepta. Ils se mirent à se déplacer, en parfaite harmonie.

Et doucement, tout doucement, Hermione sentit ses forces la quitter. Quand elle se rendit compte que Drago avait respecté sa promesse, elle était déjà morte.

L'ancien Serpentard tenait sa cavalière serrait contre lui, comme s'ils continuaient à danser. Mais il savait pertinemment qu'elle n'était plus de ce monde. Glisser du poison dans son digestif était la meilleure façon de la tuer pour éviter qu'elle ne s'angoisse. Elle avait assez eu peur durant sa vie pour ne pas mourir en étant effrayée. Il finit par déposer son corps sur la causeuse de la salle et la contempla. Il aurait aimé faire comme elle. D'ailleurs, il restait encore un peu d'alcool dans le verre d'Hermione. Mais lui aussi avait fait une promesse à ses amis. C'était un vieux serment. Une de celles au quelle on croit dur comme fer mais dont on est persuadé qu'on aura jamais à la réaliser. Et pourtant. C'était lui qui avait émis l'idée de rejoindre l'Ordre du Phénix. Et c'était eux qui étaient morts pour un monde meilleur.

Il était le dernier du Quatuor d'Argent. Elle était la survivante du Trio d'Or. Et désormais, il était seul.

Il attendit un peu, admirant le visage enfin reposé d'Hermione Granger, héroïne de guerre. Puis, il se décida à envoyer un patronus à Kingsley.

 _Il fallait continuer à vivre, telle était sa promesse. Seul._

* Le Cointreau est un alcool. J'en sais pas plus. Mes parents en boivent un verre de temps en temps dans de magnifiques verres (qui sont en réalité, des verres à Cognac, mais tant pis). Je rappelle aussi par la même occasion que l'abus d'alcool est dangereux pour la santé et qu'il faut en consommer avec modération. (on remarque que trouver quelqu'un qui s'appelle modération n'est pas chose aisée mais je suis sûre que c'est faisable ! ^^).

 **Voilà la fin de mon OS. C'est la première fois que je fais dans la Tragédie mais bizarrement, je n'arrive pas à le trouver super triste.**

 **N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez !**

 **Ou si des fautes agressent vos petits yeux !**

 **Et si vous l'avez trouvez triste ou pas !**

 **Et s'il fait beau chez vous ! (perso, ce WE, il a fait pourri mais là, on a un peu de soleil!).**

 **Encore merci de me lire ! Les gens qui laissent des reviews, qui me suivent (merde, je fais des choses assez intéressantes pour que les gens aient envie de revenir ! Ça me sidère à chaque fois que j'y pense ! Et ça me fait sourire comme une idiote aussi ! ^^). Un grand merci aux Guests à qui je ne peux, malheureusement, pas répondre. Mais sachez que dans les autres cas, je réponds aux reviews ! :)**

 _ **Potterement vôtre**_

 ** _Math'_ **


End file.
